Rachel's memories
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Ahora nunca mas sentire el frio de la soledad...  mal summary x  pasen y lean *w*


**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stepenie Meyer, ya se que lo saben, pero por si se les olvido pongo el disclaimer xD_

Memorias de Rachel…

Desde aquí podía ver como se mecían los arboles por culpa del frio viento que sopla desde el norte, estaba nevando… eso solo significa una cosa, que hacia tanto frio afuera que era imposible que lloviera.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo salir a hacer monos de nieve.

Jake se había llevado hace unos minutos a la pequeña Claire a la mansión Cullen, Nessie quería verla y hacer Ángeles de nieve con ella.

Me quede mirando sostenidamente la ventana de mi cuarto, aquel que un día había sido de Becca y mío, la extrañaba tanto…

Cuando murió mamá, ninguna de las dos quiso quedarse en La Push, era demasiado doloroso para nosotras saber que ella nunca más regresaría, que la casa nunca volvería a ser tan alegre como cuando ella estaba allí, y ver como se consumía papá al sentirse solo, era desgarrador…

Yo cuide a papá todo el tiempo que fue necesario, enviudar, y una parálisis no le hacían bien a nadie, en esos momentos el me necesitaba mucho; cada viernes llenaba la alacena con vivieres, lavaba la ropa de todos, y en las mañanas preparaba el almuerzo a Jakie, revisaba sus tareas, y lo mandaba a la escuela, después levantaba a Becca y casi tenía que arrastrarla para ir a la escuela, se podría decir que hacia todo lo que mamá hacia antes.

Poco tiempo después, llego Keilani a First Beach, un surfista samoano que buscaba nuevos horizontes en Washington, pronto se enamoró de Becca, y ella realmente se enamoró de el también, Becca siempre fue la gemela divertida, linda, popular, aquella que siempre salía bien librada de cualquier situación, y al parecer esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, Keilani le pidió matrimonio a los 2 meses de haberse conocido y se la llevo a Samoa, ahí se casaron en la playa, solo nos envió unas pocas fotos, su vestido no había sido blanco, fue solamente un vestido de playa sencillo de color arena y Keilani vestía unos shorts blancos y una camisa azul, papá nunca estuvo muy contento de que Becca se fuera, pero a final de cuentas ella había tomado una decisión, y él la apoyaba, Jakie la extrañaba, pero se acostumbró a solo tener una hermana en casa.

Cuando acabé la escuela me ofrecieron una beca en Washington, pero no quería dejar a papá y a Jakie solos, estuve a punto de rechazar la beca, cuando ocurrió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Jakie estaba sentado fuera del garaje, con la cabeza metida entre sus manos, la lluvia caía mordazmente sobre mi hermanito, tome un impermeable del perchero de la sala y corrí con él.

-¡Jakie! ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a resfriar, toma – le tendí el impermeable, pero no levanto la cabeza para mirarme, ni un brazo para tomar lo que le ofrecía – Jakie… mañana hay clases, y no quiero que faltes por estar agripado…

-¡Déjame Rachel! – gritó.

-¿Qué te sucede Jakie?- yo estaba atónita.

-Entiende de una buena vez Rachel, ¡Que eres mi hermana! ¡No eres, y nunca serás como mamá! Así que deja de decirme que hacer o que no, tengo 14 años y ya soy grandecito para saber lo que hago, ¡Papa y yo no necesitamos que nos trates como inútiles! – Jakie lloraba mientras gritaba esas palabras, las gotas de lluvia lo disimulaban, pero yo sabía que tenía mucho dolor dentro de él.

-Pero, Jakie… yo…

-¡Y no me vuelvas a decir Jakie! ¡Solo mi mamá podía decirme así!

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo… me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, mi Jakie, mi hermanito al cual amaba y cuidaba me había dicho un montón de cosas hirientes, lo mire a los ojos, y me di vuelta para regresar a la casa.

-Ra… ¡Rachel! ¡Hermana, perdóname! En realidad no quise decir eso, perdóname por favor.

Corrió y me abrazó.

-Jaki… perdón, Jacob, entendí muy bien lo que me quisiste decir, yo nunca quise ocupar el lugar de mamá, nunca habrá nadie como ella, y yo sé que papá y tu pueden hacer muchas cosas solos, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto ya no te molestaré, me ofrecieron una beca en Washington y me voy en una semana.

Me deshice de su abrazo y no pude mirarlo de nuevo, corrí llorando a mi habitación, tomé una maleta y empecé a empacar lo poco que tenía, ropa, libros…

Para mi estaba claro que ya no podía más con esto de ser el pilar de la casa, y a final de cuentas nadie me había pedido que hiciera esas cosas por papá, por Jacob y por Becca, tal vez no era mala la idea de irme a vivir a unas cuantas horas de distancia…

Era doloroso estar lejos de mis amores, papá llamaba siempre que podía, y Jacob estuvo un muy buen tiempo sentido conmigo.

Trabajaba en un café cerca de mi apartamento, para pagar lo poco que tenía que dar de mensualidad en la escuela y en mi departamento, no me agradaba la idea de regresar a La Push, y que Jacob volviera a hablarme como aquel día, o que papa me hiciera lo mismo, para ser sincera, yo nunca le había contado a nadie lo mucho que extrañaba a mamá, que cuando ya todos en la casa se habían dormido, yo sacaba la muñeca que ella me había regalado, la tomaba entre mis manos, y lloraba por ella, porque me sentía sola, mas sola que nunca…

Y cuando vivía sola, era peor, llegar y ver que no había nadie en casa esperándome era demasiado deprimente, sentir el frio que se colaba por las paredes de aquel cuartito, sin nadie que me abrigara…

Pero ahora, yo nunca volvería a estar sola…

Una mano se deslizo por mi cintura, y otra por mi cuello.

Ahora tenía a mi Paul, él era todo lo que yo alguna vez necesite, y todo lo que yo podía pedir, de hecho, era más de lo que yo merecía, el me hacia la mujer más feliz de la tierra, él era mi todo, y por una extraña razón, yo también era su todo, y siempre lo seria.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo de espaldas, inmediatamente sentí su calor, y recordé que nunca más en mi vida volvería a sentir el frio de la soledad de nuevo, me beso suavemente atrás de la oreja derecha.

-Te amo…- susurro despacio.

Él era la razón que me hacía quedarme en La Push, gracias a él, había empezado a ser realmente feliz, a vivir de verdad.

Él era la razón por la cual no quería salir a hacer monos de nieve, porque prefería quedarme en casa con él, abrazándolo, y sintiendo su piel que emanaba aquel calor irradiante.

Me voltee lentamente hasta quedar de frente a él, en realidad hasta poder mirarle la barbilla, porque era mucho más alto que yo, lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que ya los sentía míos.

-Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas.

_Eh! __ que les parecio? Amo a Rachel y Paul 3 sinceramente creo que Paul se transforma cuando esta con Rachel xD es tan tierno *w* awwweste es solo un OS pero tal vez ponga otros mas… les debo la continuación de Rachel&Nessie e.e' les prometo que si la hare, solo que ya ven… hay montones de cosas por hacer xD _

_Si me dejan muchos revies *w* que les parece 10? Es mucho pedir? Si tengo 10 reviews pongo otro OS de como se reconciliaron Rach y Jakie 3 si si?_

_Gracias por leerme *w* _

_Besos y mordiscos para todos! _

_Sra de Black _


End file.
